De héroes y princesas
by Lynn Apple
Summary: Saya y Diva son dos damas en problemas... ¿podrán los caballeros Hagi y Solomon ayudarlas?
1. El mandato real Parte I

Hola a todos. Tenía mucho tiempo sin publicar una historia, y hoy encontré esta en un cuaderno de apuntes viejo. Me inspiro leer novelas históricas y libros de historia para crearla. Por favor, tengan en cuenta que la escribí hace ya casi tres años, así que solo tengo este primer capitulo que dividí en dos partes. Y digo esto, por que no tengo idea de como iba a desarrollar la historia en ese entonces o cuales iban a ser las parejas. Pero tratare de llevarlo lo mejor posible pues espero que sea un fanfic de varios capítulos y más importante, tratare de subir capítulos regularmente. La clasificación es T, por el momento no tengo pensado escribir ningún lemon o algo NSFW, pero podría cambiar. Por favor, déjenme sus reviews diciendo que piensan, acepto críticas *constructivas* e ideas para el fic. Estoy feliz de volver a escribir fanfiction y daré lo mejor para que la historia sea del agrado de todos. ¡Disfrutenla!

**Disclaimer**_**: **_Blood + y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia fue creada para fines recreativos y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**De héroes y princesas**_**.**_

_Capitulo I. Primera Parte. __El mandato real__._

A través de su mirada azulea la chica veía con aires aburridos todo el movimiento en el vestíbulo del palacio. Su hermana gemela y su mayordomo le daban ordenes a los sirvientes, los caballeros enfundados en sus armaduras junto a sus respectivos caballos cargados del equipaje y la luz del alba que se asomaba por los azahares que circundaban la propiedad la hacían sentir aburrida. Unos minutos después de que todo el equipaje fue cargado a los corceles salió un caballero mayor, vistiendo el sobreveste de la familia real: un hermoso e señorial León dorado sobre un fondo blanco. Era su tutor que después de darle instrucciones a su mayordomo sobre los asuntos pendientes de la casa y despedirse de las gemelas asegurándoles que regresaría en cuanto sus asuntos en la corte concluyeran monto su caballo y partió junto a 8 de sus caballeros.

Ambas damas observaban la caravana mientras esta se perdía en el camino hasta que desapareció de su vista. La de mirada escarlata ingreso al palacio, pero la de los ojos azules se quedo en su sitio observando el ya vacío camino.

Su intuición, aquella que todas las mujeres se jactaban de tener, le gritaba que este viaje de su tutor suponía más que una visita de rutina a la corte, y aún más, sentía que le advertía que después de esto su vida y la vida de su gemela cambiarían de una manera brusca y radical.

– ¡Amshel! – Una voz imponente resonó con eco por todo el salón de audiencias.

–Majestad– respondió el aludido mientras se hincaba en una pierna y bajaba la cabeza. Sus gestos detonaban obediencia y respeto, por en sus adentros maldecía a Louis por dirigirse a el de semejante manera.

Había llegado hace apenas 15 minutos cuando Lord Okamura, el secretario real, le aviso que el rey deseaba hablarle. Maldijo en silencio, conocía la impaciencia de Louis; apenas se lavo la cara para quitarse la suciedad y polvo del camino y se cambio de capa por una limpia para lucir mínimamente presentable y no hacer esperar tanto a su majestad. Van Argiano, su caballero más leal le acompañó a la sala de audiencias. Esta estaba casi vacía, el rey estaba en su trono con David Clay, el principal caballero de la corte a su derecha y otros tres caballeros a su izquierda. Lord Okamura también estaba ahí, a unos pasos de Lord David.

–Tiene bastantes cosas que explicarme Lord Amshel. Y será mejor que vuestras respuestas sean convincentes–

–Majestad, os aseguro que todo esta bien– alegó el caballero sin inmutarse ni un poco.

–Eso espero Amshel, por vuestro bien, eso espero– repuso el rey al mismo tiempo que Okamura le tendida un libro muy grande que reviso detenidamente antes de volver a hablar –para comenzar… me parece que sus libros contables muestran discrepancias, ¿acaso tiene problemas administrando la fortuna de vuestro hermano? –

–En absoluto su señoría– contesto el otro –es solo que mis ocupaciones me han impedido supervisar totalmente el trabajo de mis contadores…

–Me parece ridículo Amshel– le interrumpió bruscamente Louis –Que un noble como vuestra persona se considere muy ocupado. Tiene las mejores tierras del reino, aún mejores que las mías, a su cuidado. Procuro todos los días que la región tenga la vigilancia necesarias para evitar posibles disturbios. Sus únicas ocupaciones son vigilar de la crianza de mis sobrinas, la caza y vigilar las cuentas del _Zoológico_. Y no es posible que las primeras dos ocupen mucho de vuestro tiempo, siendo que las damas están a punto de cumplir 17 años y ya no requieren tanto cuidado; y que la caza no ocupa mas que un par de horas al día. Es imposible que no tenga tiempo de cuidar las finanzas…–

–Atenderé eso enseguida y me encargaré de castigar a quien haya cometido tal error– respondió simplemente Amshel. No tenia ganas de excusar con el rey, después de todo este pronto descubría que ocupaba casi todo su tiempo.

–Esperare resultados pronto– sentencio Louis –Y ayora que he mencionado a las damas… ¿Cómo se encuentran las duquesas? –

–Saludables, vivarachas y bellas su majestad– ante la mención de las damas Amshel levanto la cabeza y se pudo ver en su mirada el orgullo que le producían las jóvenes– le aseguro señoría, que las damas son el orgullo del reino. Se habla de ellas y sus cualidades en toda Europa.

Louis también lucio orgulloso y esbozo una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Bien. Me alegro de no esta arrepentido de haberlas dejado bajo vuestra protección. Desde ahora deseo que cada una de las damas me escriba personalmente cada quince días. Las cartas deben venir cerradas con el sello de las señoras. Quiero tener noticias de mis sobrinas personalmente. Me interesa mucho saber si alguna tiene planes de comprometerse ya–

–Lamentablemente, ambas damas siguen solteras majestad. Ningún joven de la región ha logrado cautivarlas o es suficientemente bueno para las damas. Me parece que aún no es tarde para arreglar un matrimonio…–

–No, no deseo eso– interrumpió nuevamente el rey –Ambas son inteligentes y sabrán escoger bien cuando llegue el momento.

Amshel solo asintió con la cabeza. Se empezaba a sentir frustrado, el poco aprecio que le tenía el rey era obvio.

–Ahora, lo más grave– pronuncio Louis, antes de guardar unos minutos de profundo silencio. Todos en la sala sabían a lo que se refería y la tensión en la sala se volvió aguda y fina, casi dolorosa. Los tres caballeros al lado del rey se vieron entre ellos, lo mismo que Okamura y David que intercambiaron miradas cómplices. En el fondo del salón Van Argiano acerco su mano a la empuñadura de su espada y la apretó muy fuerte, listo para desvainarla en cualquier momento. Incluso al mismo Amshel se le dificulto respirar, pero recobro la compostura pronto. No tenia que demostrar temor.

–A mis oídos han llegado los rumores de una supuesta conspiración contra mi persona– hablo el rey por fin. Su tono había dejado de ser cálido como cuando se refirió a las damas, y volvió a ser tan filoso como una espada como al principio de la conversación.

–Os aseguro, majestad, que esos no son nada más eso: rumores– contestó Amshel viendo al rey directo en los ojos. No podía permitir que su lenguaje corporal le delatara.

–He aprendido que cuando los rumores suenan en boca de los caballeros de la corte más de una vez al día es cuando mas debo tomar mis precauciones–

–Su señoría, pero cuando un caballero esta en una posición tan privilegiada como yo corre el peligro de sufrir de envidias acompañadas de los rumores mas absurdos. Todo con tal de verlo caer–

–No se atreva a burlarse de mi Amshel–

–Majestad, yo nunca me atrevería a burlarme de vos. Y mucho menos a traicionaros–

– ¿Lo jura? –

–Lo juro– contesto por serenamente Amshel.


	2. El mandato real Parte II

**Disclaimer**_**: **_Blood + y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia fue creada para fines recreativos y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**De héroes y princesas.**

_Capitulo I. Segunda Parte. __El mandato real__._

–Majestad, yo nunca me atrevería a burlarme de vos. Y mucho menos a traicionaros–

– ¿Lo jura? –

–Lo juro– contesto por serenamente Amshel.

El rey medito sus palabras antes de hablar de nuevo.

–Me temo que un juramente de vuestra parte no es suficiente para mí–

–Qu… ¿Qué? Majestad me ofende–

–En el pasado usted me ha demostrado que no es de los que cumplen sus juramentos señor. La única razón por la que usted esta en su posición es gracias a Joel. Por ello he decidido enviar a dos de mis caballeros reales de regreso con usted al _Zoológico_–

–Señor…–

– ¿Tiene alguna objeción Amshel? –

Amshel se mordió la lengua antes de seguir replicando. Debía cuidar bien sus palabras y sus acciones, pues el más mínimo error podría delatarlo. Lo mejor era aceptar todo lo que el imbécil de Louis le mandara a hacer y sacar provecho de ello… Después de todo ¿Qué son dos caballeros reales? No más que dos nobles que habían jurado fidelidad a la corona y no a la persona que la portara. Además conocía bien la naturaleza de los hombres, y que su fidelidad a una persona no radicaba en la persona en sí sino en todos los beneficios (económicos y de poder) que este pudiera ofrecerles. Así fue como se dio cuenta de que podría comprar la lealtad de cualquiera con su dinero, poder o su gran elocuencia. Y por ultimo recurso podría someter a cualquiera que se le atreviera a ponerse en su contra. La compasión nunca fue una de sus virtudes.

–No majestad– contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que esbozaba cada vez que imaginaba la cabeza de Louis siendo decapitada por su propia espada. ¡Ah! Como disfrutaría ese ansiado momento.

–Bien– el rey de desconcertó un poco ante la falta de protestas de su interlocutor y se volvió a los caballeros que estaban a su izquierda– Lord Hagi – llamó a uno.

El aludido, un joven alto de apariencia estoica se hinco sobre una pierna al escuchar que el rey le hablaba.

– Su majestad– respondió el llamado Hagi. Vestía todo de negro a excepción del cuervo rojo bordado en su sobreveste. Era muy alto y su complexión era atlética. Sus rasgos eran finos y no mostraban emoción alguna. Sus ojos grises tampoco revelaban mucho. Llevaba el cabello largo atado por una cinta. Amshel reconoció enseguida el cuervo del sobreveste y a su dueño; Hagi Wentworth señor de las tierras con el mismo nombre. Tierras malditas, según decían los rumores, donde cada uno de sus gobernantes había sido un ser sanguinario.

–Barón Ironside– llamo el rey a otro caballero, este llevaba un águila bordada sobre su sobreveste verde.

–Mi lord– el llamado James dio un paso adelante inclinándose ante el rey, como los demás caballeros. Este era de la misma altura que Hagi, pero de mas muscular. Su piel era morena y llevaba el cabello al cortado al ras. James Ironside, barón de Ironside tenía la fama de ser el caballero más disciplinado de todo el reino.

– ¿Cómo van sus asuntos en Ironside? –

–Me temo majestad que no están concluidos del todo…– explico James –Como sabrá al estar en la frontera, Ironside esta más expuesta.

–Ya veo… ¿Conde Goldsmith? – llamo el rey al ultimo caballero.

–Majestad– este tomo la misma postura que los otros. Solomon Goldsmith era bien conocido por Amshel. Era hijo del primo-hermano de Louis, el niño dorado de la corte. Tenía reputación de ser un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra. Guapo, inteligente y valeroso; no estaba precisamente entre los primeros lugares de la línea de sucesión del trono pero no por eso era menos admirado.

–Solomon, ¿no tenias problemas en vuestras tierras? – interrogó el rey.

–Nada que Charles no pueda solucionar solo su majestad– respondió el rubio muy tranquilo. Era sabido que sus tierras eran muy privilegiadas, y que tenía un caballero tan joven como eficiente bajo su mando. Por eso tenia darse el lujo de pasar mas tiempo en la corte que es su territorio.

–Bien, esta decidido. Okamura, quiero que todo esto quede por escrito como un decreto real. Lord Hagi y lord Solomon serán los "protegidos" de lord Amshel hasta que yo decida llamarlos. E inventa cualquier excusa como justificante. Todo lo que se hablo hoy no saldrá de sala caballeros ¿Entendido? –

–Entendido su majestad– repitieron todos los hombres al mismo tiempo.

–Lord Amshel, espero que como usted dice todo sea rumores y envidias. En cuanto ustedes caballeros– se dirigió a Hagi y Solomon –Espero no oír queja alguna de vosotros–

Los jóvenes asintieron al mismo tiempo.

–Lord David, valla por el cardenal para que los caballeros hagan sus juramentos–

El hombre asintió, haciendo una reverencia al rey antes de salir.

–Bien señores pueden retirarse todos. Estoy muy ocupado y tengo otros asuntos que atender–

Todos los caballeros presentes, a excepción de Okamura salieron después de hacer una reverencia al rey. Ya afuera del salón Hagi paso de largo a Amshel, ignorándolo completamente, mientras que Solomon lo saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y le pregunto cuando deseaba partir hacia el _Zoológico_. Amshel le comunicó que salían en tres días al amanecer. Solomon volvió a inclinar la cabeza y se retiro por el mismo lugar donde Hagi se había ido. Amshel fue a la habitación que le fue asignada. Ahí repaso mentalmente las últimas palabras del rey. _"Estoy muy ocupado y tengo otros asuntos que atender"_

"Si claro, muy ocupado majestad. Y aun así encuentra tiempo para joderme."


End file.
